Unexpected
by jazz-can-bite-me-any-day
Summary: Charlie abuses Bella while her brothers are out living their lifes. They have a 5 yearold sister named Anilesse and a 2 yearold sister named Whitney. can the boys save their sisters before it is to late?
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected

"MOM!" I cried as her limp body lay on the floor "R-run Bella. I love you." And she died. I started to run. He chased me. "God damn it Bitch get your as back here you useless piece of shit!" he grabbed me "No Dad!" he slapped me I saw black spots he kicked me "Take your clothes off!" he screamed at me "NO!" I yelled "What did you say?" he asked "no." I told him again calmer "No one says 'no' to me!" he screamed then his friend who helped him kill mom came in as Charlie kicked me in the head and ribs multiple times. "I said Take your clothes of or I will rip them off." I stood still "Charlie I don't think we should, I mean she is 14 and we just killed her mom right in front of her." He said "Well Bill if you don't want to there is the door but if you do then pick her up I'm going to get the things we bought for her." I screamed as Charlie grabbed my hair "Don't move." he told me and yanked.

Bill picked me up and threw me on the bed. Charlie came in with a bag. He opened it and threw something to Bill. He came behind me forced my mouth open and put it in my mouth and strapped it on. I cried it was a gag to stop the screaming. They each grabbed a hand and tied them to my head posts. Then my feet. They ripped off my clothes and I cried. Charlie looked through the bag while Bill put a finger in my hole and I screamed, but it was muffled by the gag. "Stop screaming bitch!" Charlie yelled as he pulled out 2 condoms put one on and handed the other to Bill. "Bill I'm bigger so ill go first I want this to hurt. Smack her around a little." Bill slapped me across the face and grabbed something else out of the bag. He took off my bra and Charlie took of my underwear. I felt dirty. I cried harder but the was nothing I could do. Bill put a clip on my nipple and Charlie started licking my silt. I tried to get away but the bonds were to tight. Bill clipped another to my other nipple and locked them. He pulled hard and I screamed "Shut up bitch!" and I stopped screaming. Charlie finished said "This is going to hurt." My eyes got wide. Adjusted himself and pushed in fast and hard. I screamed in pain. And he didn't wait like in the movies he kept going and I screamed and cried after he finished he collapsed on top of me he moved out so fast it hurt I was sore. Bill came next. He did the same as Charlie but with more force. And I was sore so it hurt more. While he was doing that Charlie got a whip out of the bag and whipped my face my stomach my legs everywhere then he slapped me everywhere he could think of then they flipped me over and whipped and slapped me on my back too. Bill went to my ass adjusted himself and plunged in and I screamed then Charlie did after. They untied me and left me to sleep covered in blood and beaten.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry for the wait! My life went completely crazy! Let's see my laptop broke, my brother got kicked out of school, I was way too busy 2 write let alone read fan fiction so I lost interest, one of my sisters got pregnant (I have 10 sisters-7 alive-, 9 brothers a nephew and an unknown lolz… oh and all 18 of us and my mom are living in a 4 bedroom house with not enough beds (24, 23, 23, 17, 16, 16, 15, 15, 15, 15, 15, 14, 14, 13, 13, 12, 2)**

**We have 3 mirrors… I'm glad I have my own bathroom here!) 2 of my dogs died, so why I can write is I am in the hospital recovering from surgery and my bro left me his computer… he is my favorite person right now any way that is your look into my life lolz oh… by the way my name is Kati, Kat, or Lynn, well enjoy the story. Oh yes… I recently realized I hate Edward… as for why I have no idea lolz so I am going 2 start with her dating Edward then I'll have something happen and she will end up with the dark handsome prince Alec Volturi.**

** Chapter 2 meeting the girls**

I guess u better get to know me a little better my name is Isabella Marie Swan, I am 14 years old and my mother René Swan just died and my dad abuses me and my sisters. I have 2 sisters named Anilesse Mae Swan she is 5 and Whittney Jordan Swan, she is 2. I also have 2 brothers Emmett McCarthy Swan, and Jasper Whitlock Swan they are 19 and going to Dartmouth with their Girlfriends Rosalie Lillian Hale, and Mary Alice Brandon (we all call her Alice) and her step-brother Edward Anthony Mason Cullen is 16 but got accepted to collage as well.

When I woke up Charlie had gone to work and I was sore I heard my baby sister Whitney crying in her crib I looked at the clock and it was 7 am. I shot out of bed and ran to Anilesse's room she was playing with her toys. I ran to her "Annie!" I yelled she looked up at me and I gasped when I saw the handprint on her face. She hugged me and started to cry "he hit me Bells." We sat there for a minute then I went over to Whitt's crib and there was a cut above her eyes. I picked her up and cleaned her wounds as Annie got dressed. "Annie I don't have time to make breakfast but you can have cereal" she ran down stairs and I got Whitt dressed. I went and put make up on all of us to cover. Then I got a phone call

"Hello?"

"Bells?" the voice sounded as if he had been crying

"Emmy?" I used the name from our childhood

"Bella we are coming home and planning a funeral no matter what dad says. We will be there tonight. Where are you?"

"Home getting ready for school."

"No you are not going today I already called the school"

"Emmett ill get in trouble!"

"No you won't, where is dad"

"At work" I heard the door open and slam

"I got to go Em ill see you tonight"

I hung up the phone right as soon as I heard the drunken slur "Bella!" and then I heard a baby cry I looked at Whitt but it wasn't her so I ran down stairs and Charlie Had a Baby in his hands with a note he handed to me "Read it." He ordered

_Dear Charlie,_

_ The baby is yours, His Name is Alex Vincent Swan, I'm so sorry to drop him like this but I had to_

_ Love always, Carrie_

I looked at Charlie, there was fire in his eyes, "either I kill it or you tell everyone it is yours and you didn't know you were pregnant. You choose" "I'll tell people he is mine" with that I walked of and went into my room 'I have a son' I thought. I went to my closet and pulled out my box of money I have had saved since I was born my mom was trying to get us out of here. $100,000 I think that will be enough for a while. When my grandma died she left my mom a lot of money and when my grandpa died it just added on. We were going to leave next week. Annie and Whitt came into my room. I called them over and said. "meet your nephew Alex" Whitt looked amazed and Annie looked at me "Bella doesn't that mean you had a baby?" uh think Bella think… Oh I got it! "The stork just dropped him off." She shrugged and started to play with him. Thank God it worked. I got online and started looking up places we could go when the door slammed again I looked at the clock it was 1 pm, the bar just opened.

"Ok girls go get your shoes on" they went to their rooms and I went down stairs and there was a car seat thank god. I love living in a small town because you can drive when you are 14. I strapped Alex in and brought him out to the car. And strapped the seat in. the girls came outside and I put them in their seats. I drove down to 9 months later and we bought a crib changing table, toys, stroller, bottles diapers, formula, shoes, and clothes for all around 1,000 dollars.

The delivery truck followed us home and they moved Annie's stuff into Whitt's room it was a tight squeeze but we will be leaving soon anyway. And then they set up the new nursery. When they left it was around 5, the boys will be here about 7.

I put on cartoons for the girls and put Alex into his car seat and put him on the counter facing me. I went out to the freezer and grabbed some salmon and put it in the microwave to defrost. I turned back to Alex and he was staring at me, like 'hello why don't I have your full attention?' I laughed at him and then the microwave beeped. I got the fish out and put it on the indoor grill. And started pealing the potatoes I cut them into pieces and fried them. Next I started picking peas out of the pods and cooked them. When dinner was done I started to make a chocolate cake because it is Emmett's favorite.

I had just taken it out of the oven when the door slammed and I heard the horrible voice "Bellllllllaaaaaaa?" he slurred "Annie!" I yelled as I un strapped Alex" she ran to me "take him and Whitt upstairs to your room lock the door and don't come out until I, Jasper, or Emmett comes and gets you, now go" they ran up stairs as Charlie walked in. I got a plate ready for him and set it on the table with a glass of milk.

As he walked past me to sit down he hit me so hard I fell and hit my head on the counter. I saw the clock as I fell '6:49 pm, only 11 minutes till they get here' I fell to the floor and started to get up "Stay down, you stupid little bitch!" he yelled at me. He got done eating 10 minutes later.

"Get your ass up and clean up this mess." I got his dishes and put them in the sink and started to wash them next thing I know Charlie is pressed up against me pining me to the counter one hand groping my breast the other reaching up my skirt "Tonight expect 10 times worse than last night" he whispered to me he pulled my underwear to the side and against my protests shoved himself in I screamed and screamed until he was done then he slapped he across the face and I screamed more I fell to the floor and he started kicking. I screamed so much I didn't hear the door open and slam, or the feat running into the room. The last things I heard before fading into the blackness was the horrible cracking sounds the pain shooting through and "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

**(A/N I was going to leave it there but since I haven't updated in a long time I decided I would be nice)**

** Emmett POV**

I had just opened the door for Rose when I heard the horrible screaming and the voice sounded familiar. I looked at Jazz and I knew he had heard it to he ran into the house and saw the worst scene imaginable… our father naked from the waist down kicking our 14 year old sister in the ribs and her underwear pulled to the side and in tears screaming her lungs out.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" I roared and pulled my dad away from her and punched him in the face I heard the girls come in I turned to them "Rose call an ambulance and the police! Jazz, Alice make sure she 's ok!" I held Charlie there for 15 minutes until the police and ambulance got there. The police came up to me but I ran upstairs "Annie! It's ok to come out sweetie" I heard the police come from behind me and "Mr. we need to-" then the door opened and Whitt came out "Emmy!" she cried and hugged me. Then Annie came out, holding a baby. "Emmy! We were so scarred" I hugged her too." Annie why do you have a baby in your arms." I asked her "His name is Alex and Bella said he is our nephew, she said he is her baby and the stork came and dropped him off earlier today." I looked at her "JASPER!" I yelled and he came running up "What Emme- Whoa!" he said as he saw the baby.

I told him what Annie told me he looks as confused I am, "Sir I need to talk to you now." I walked off with the police and told them everything I knew.

**Bella POV**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP **well isn't that annoying I heard laughter, did I say that out loud. "That's what I was thinking" Emmett said. I opened my eyes and I was blinded by the brightness of the room. I looked at my arm and there was an IV. I groaned "What?" Em asked. "IV" he laughed. Then he looked at me seriously "Isabella. Marie. Swan." He said each word carefully "Why. The. _HELL. _Didn't you tell me he was beating and raping you?" I looked at him "because he monitors my calls and it started last night when he wanted to have sex with me and mom said no. so he killed her. Her last words were 'Bella run' Emmett! She died because of me!" I burst into tears. "No, no, no! It wasn't your fault she died doing what she loved, protecting us kids, you are not at fault! That bastard that I used to call my father is at fault! _**HE **_killed our mom, not you!" he came up and hugged me.

I stopped crying. "So what is with the little baby that Annie says is yours?" I laughed "Yeah, um that's our half-brother… Charlie said to tell people he was mine because he didn't want people to know he had an affair." He grinned "so… is he my brother or nephew?" I thought for a minute "Nephew" I said, smiling. Then I heard a coo from the door I looked and Jazz was holding Alex. "I hope you heard everything, because I'm not saying it again." I told him "I did, and this little boy missed his Momma." He smiled as he handed him to me. I stared at him and he grabbed my hair. "Was Uncle Jazz fun to play with, Alex" he cooed and smiled. We all laughed.

"Can I hold him?" Em asked. I handed Alex to him. He smiled "Hi Alex, I'm your Uncle Emmett. I'm SO going to spoil you rotten, then I'm going to give you back to your mom." He smiled at me "NO YOU'RE NOT!" Jasper yelled. I looked at him confused.

"Because I'm going to first!"

"No you're not!"

" Wanna bet?"

"You're on!" they shook on it. I rolled my eyes of course it is going to be a competition. What have I got myself in to?

**Jazz POV**

I have this in the bag, Emmett doesn't know what is about to come to him. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Em POV**

Jasper is so going down. Alex is going to love me best. He'll see. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**A/N so how was that for a second chapter… way over due! Lolz. Well I did my beginning A/N a couple months ago. It is back to just two brothers, two sisters, my mom, my step dad, and me… I'm so glad I don't have to take turns for my room. Everything with surgery when fine and I can walk again and I can play volleyball again next week… so wish me luck! Luv u guys. So I was supplest to start volleyball today, but I also started gym today… it's my first class on b days… I got hit in the head with a 14 pound medicine ball on the side of my head I had surgery on… guess who has a concussion… I just got back in school now I'm out for the rest of the week. Sad face. Bye luv ya!**

** *~*Kati*~* **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone… I'm so sorry for my lack of updates… I decided to only continue 2 of my stories and to start 2 I have been working on…

The one I know I am keeping is unexpected, the other I have a poll for you to vote on

The 2 I am starting are called Isabella Booth and My Life With the Winchesters

Please go vote… luv u guys

-Kati-Lynn


End file.
